hardest question to answer?
by Jakarayi
Summary: hinata what is love how do you know that you are in love what are the signs?"
1. what is love?

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISIMOTO 

**What is love?**

"Big sister! Big sister! Hinata! Hinata! Hina! Where are you!" Hanabi yelled

" in here" hinata replied "in where?" hanabi yelled "in my room" Hinata responded

so hanabi sprinted towards hinatas room while hinata was brushing her hair which now reach to her butt while hanabis hair was above waist length anyways hanbi jump on hinatas fluffy lavender color bed and said "what is love?"

hinata drop her blush on the floor an took to steps toward hanabi and said "why are you asking that question?"

"well have you ever been in love?" hanabi replied "umm......i thought I was.....but" hinata said " but what?" hanabi question

"but...why are you asking me this anyways is it about a boy?" hinata said "maybe......" hanabi replied

"is it about that konohamaru kid that always hand around naruto?" hinata said "HOW DID YOU KNOW!!"

hanabi scream hinata cover her ears and said "girls intuition, plus everytime you see him you start stuttering and turning all red" "well same goes for you evertime you see naruto" hanabi said " do you really think its that obvious?"

hinata wondered "well duh! So thats who you thought you fell in love with?"hanabi question

"well yea but I let him get away you still have a chance unless there is another girl that he has his eyes on? I lost to sakura" hinata said

" but hinata naruto and sakura broke up with each other last week since sasuke came back and you know how much sakura likes sasuke!!" hanabi said

"oh yea I know that but I am not gonna go out with naruto since I am going to be like his back up chick for him since sakura dumped him so I might go out with kiba or something" hinata said

" OMG!! FOR REAL YOUR GONNA GO OUT WITH KIBA!!!" hanabi scream hinata covered hanabis mouth with her hand and said "shhh!! I don't know yet I might"

then she removed her hand from hanabi mouth and hanabi said " I always liked kiba he is a really nice guy"

"yea I know that is why I might go out with him"hinata said smiling but little did they know somebody was listening in on there conversation since hinatas window was wide open a little bit.

bet....you cant guess who is it???

_I just wanted to say that this was my first chapter ever and I hope you guys like it very much and you do not have to send me a review if you dont want to ^^ but it would be nice to know what im doing wrong and what you guys like about my story so far anyways bye-bye _

_XD_

_- jakarayi_


	2. introduction

I do not own Naruto unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto owns it 

It was none other than infamous traitor of Kohana the revenge seeking Uchiha Sasuke (oh! No!)

"o really so the little Hyuuga princess like Inuzuka well I might just have to pay a little visit to the Hyugga princess after all" Sasuke said as he smirk

"so Hanabi what are you going to do about Konohamaru?" Hinata asked

"well....i don't know because there is this other girl name Moegi do you know her?" Hanabi asked

" yes I know who you are talking about she is that girl with the orange hair who has those to pig tails I really don't know how they stay up like that"Hinata said while giggling a little thinking about Moegi strange hairstyle

"well I don't know if Konohamaru feels the same way about me or is he likes Moegi and then there is udon who likes me but I don' because he Is just a snot nose ewww...... I can't even describe him anyways I just don't know if Konohamaru likes me back or not so I don't know what to do what do you think? When was the first love you ever had?" Hanabi asked

"ummm.....well ooo I just remember that Im tired" Hinata said as she was "yawning"and stretched out her arms

"hinata I know that you aren't tired its only 3 in the afternoon and your not a good lier anyways so just tell me when was the first time you ever felt as if you were in love?how did you feel did you have butterflies in your stomach? Was he your first kiss? How old were you when you fell in love?"Hanabi asked

"okay Hanabi slow down 1 question at a time and do you really want to know because this may come as a big suprise to you and plus it's a really long story"hinata said

"i have all the time in the world hina im not going anywhere"hanabi said so hinata close her bedroom door and sat in her bed next to hanabi " you may want to get comfortable hanabi because like I said it is a very long story" hinata warn

so hanabi adjusted her self and then nodded her head as if saying to proceed with the story

"ok it all started when I was 5 years old and I just entered the Kohana academy it was my first day of school so I took a seat in the back row then all of a sudden I feel something warm and wet on my cheek and it was a white fluffy puppy then I see a boy with red markings on his face and he says "hello my name is kiba and this is my dog akamaru he seems to really like you"

and then I see a bug on my finger and a voice and it said "my bugs seem to like your scent hello my name is shino" shino had think bushy hair and wore dark sunglasses to this day I still don't know what shino's eyes look like

anyways hanabi that was the start of a beautiful freindship kiba and akamaru,shino and me did everything together then about 7 more years past by and to my luck I got assinged on the same team as shino and kiba but secretly I wanted to be on a team with naruto

but then I heard sasuke was on his team so I was kinda glad we weren't together I use to hate sasuke back then but that all change when we went on that mission together"hinata said

"well what happen what was sasuke your first love or naruto was don't tell me it was actually naruto?" hanabi said "do you want to hear the story or not?" hinata said sternly "yes I do go on" hanabi said impatienlty

"okay then stop interrupting anyways like I was saying I got assingned on a mission with sasuke because sakura was sick so I was on a team with sasuke and naruto at first I was happy when i heard was going on a mission with naruto so I decided to take the hokage up on the offer and go plus I wasn't doing anything that day but train so when I met up with naruto and sasuke the first thing naruto did was give me a bear hug I almost fainted ALMOST!!

and sasuke just gave me a death glare I don't really know why he did that I think he secretly hated me or something but I didn't care at the time I was to flustered because of the bear hug naruto gave me so off we went to our mission to give these scrolls to the waterfall country

and on the whole entire way I was arguing with sasuke because he said that i kept on slowing him down and that I should run along home and play along with my dolls and he will finish the mission him self he said the same thing to naruto also" hinata said "what a bitch!! I don't even get why girls like him yet he so mean"hanabi said

"yea I know what you mean anyways on our 3rd day of traveling some rouge ninja's came out of no where and hit me with a kunai at the back of me leg at first I thought that it was an illusion because I could'nt even detect them with byukugan anyways sasuke slice that guys throat with just one kunai and naruto kick the others ass with his shadow clone no jutsu meanwhile I sense another ninja but I did'nt know where he was I was to busy thinking about how much blood im losing I mean I couldn't even stand up all that much

anyways suddenly that cowardly ninja saw that I was injured and took advantage of my weakness and sought an opening in my left arm but before the kunai could do enough damage sasuke came up behind him a broke his neck and at that point I just fainted because of the loss of blood "ha! I told you your weak you do not belong in the ninja world so just go home hinata" sasuke said

"and at that point I promise myself that I would never lose a battle as long as I live so the next morning I woke up and saw that I was all bandaged up and I thought naruto did it because he was the nice one

but when I went to go thank naruto he said that sasuke was the one who bandaged me up but I refuse to believe that cold hearted sasuke would do something nice like that I was going to go thank him but he was no where in sight he was probaley out there burning bunnies or something

so I decided to go wash up anyways as I went to a river I practice my new water technique the abilty to control the waters movements and there chakera suddenly I hear some splashing my self and so I put on all my clothes to see what else is out there

and it turn out to be of course sasuke uchiha himself "what are you looking at" sasuke said "not you if thats what your thinking" I said then there was a moment of silence and then I hear sasuke chuckling a little bit "whats so funny"i said

"i just cant believe how weak you are" sasuke said at this point I was already charging at him ready to use my five finger palm technique and block all his chakera points around his heart

but then I thought to myself that I could'nt kill a team mate no matter how rude they are so I stop from attacking him even thou I was just a few inches away from him i said "t-thanks for bandaging up my wounds"

I honeslty did'nt mean to stutter I guess it was just the fact that he was just so close to my face and he seem to be getting closer every second at that point I just did'nt know what to do so I just........."

hehehehhee I know im evil so what do you think will happen will they kiss? Will they fight? Hmmmm...its all a mystery ^^ so stay tune for the next chapter of hardest question to answer??

and again you don't have to send me a review but it gives me a lot of inspiration hehehe I update faster when I get NICE!! reviews so plz dont be mean to me I hate getting yelled at 

bye-bye

-jakarayi or you can call me master-sama XD


	3. Decisions

If I own naruto I sure as hell wouldn't have kill ka..oo sorry I was about to give a spoiler there hehe anyways ya know I do not own Naruto so Masashi Kishimoto is pissing me of but at least he made Naruto ^^

"OMG!! Hinata what happen did you actually kiss that duck-butt head sasuke!!! Please tell me you didn't??"hanabi shouted

"well hold on you didn't let me finish the story okay anyways Sasuke just kept on getting closer and closer and I just stood still I mean I was 12 after all back then I have never in my life been that close to a boy so imagine how my face was I was extremely red. Anyways just when I thought he couldn't get closer.

His mouth got close to my ear and I could feel his hot breath it almost tickle a little and he whispered "your jackets open" and then I just space out but I came back to reality when I look down and indeed my jacket was open.

I mean all I had under was my see through fishnet shirt and I bra so instantly I zip up my jacket lighting fast and I just glared at Sasuke while he just laugh a little.

Its like he like seeing me embarrassed sometimes I just think Sasuke is sadistic.

Anyways while he giggle a little bit more I was about to walk off and forget all about thanking him for tending to my wounds but then I feel somebody tug at my shoulder and I spin around trying to see who it is and suddenly Sasuke just says "your welcome".

and I say "your welcome for what?" and Sasuke says "well you said thank you for bandaging your wounds so I said your welcome".

and I say "since when you started being all polite ".

Sasuke says "well your different you know like if I ever even look at a girl she just like automatically assumes that I like them and then starts a Fanclub or something I don't really know girls are odd".

I say "well yea I know I mean who actually starts a fan club about a guy that's just stalkerish".

Sasuke says "yea I know it gets really annoying".

"now Hanabi I know what your thinking that me and Sasuke are getting along and that I like him but I don't okay listen to what he says so while we were walking to go get Naruto to go on with the mission to the waterfall country.

sasukes says "by the way nice rack" and I was just awe struck but my natural reaction was that I quickly concentrated chakra at the fingertips of my hand and slap sasuke cheek so hard that he could have heard the smack a mile away.

and since I slap him with chakra his cheek went numb.

honestly I didnt know what I was doing I just knew that I had to get away and defend myself from the perverted sasuke

I thinks he use to hang out with jiraya thats why he probaley got perverted anyways I didnt even know if sasuke was still on the ground rubbing the right side of his face all I knew was I gotta find naruto before sasuke kills me.

so I ran all the way were we camped which was like at least a mile away but I was in such a rush that I didnt even get tired.

I had never been so happy to see a blond in my life then that day so anyways I yell "NARUTO!! HEY!!" and I walk over to him but he it ended up just being a dummy of him and it had a note it read:

_Dear, ninjas-brats_

_we have your stupid ass friend_

_if you ever want to see him again_

_then give us the fucking scroll_

_or we will chop naruro or whatever the fuck his name is_

_anyways we will chop his dick off if you do not give us the scroll_

_and hurry cuz this kid is annoying_

_p.s bring the hyugga _

now at this point I was just thinking what could they possibly want with me.

I mean they just could have kidnapped me instead of naruto yea I know hanabi you must think im stupid for wanting to sacrifice myself for naruto sake".

"no actually sister I would have done the same thing if konohamru was captured but please continue with the story"hanabi said.

"wow you must really be into my love life story anyways so I just sat on the ground thinking am I actually going to have to work together with Sasuke to go find Naruto I mean I love Naruto or at least I think I do? should we just complete the mission and go back to Kohana or save Naruto but either way I am still gonna have to be alone with Sasuke and that is a scary thought I really did not know what to do?

Just then my head started hurting and I figure out that Sasuke just threw a rock at my head and he was still holding his right cheek and.

he says "you stupid bitch what the hell was that for".

I say"we have more important matters to think of Naruto has just been kidnapped and the kidnappers want the scroll what should we do should we complete the mission or hand over the scroll or rescue Naruto?".

Sasuke says "well what do you think we should do?" I was shocked since when did Sasuke care about my opinions.

one day he is calling me a weakling and telling me to go home and the next day he is being all nice to me and not to mention perverted sasuke has different personalities.

"um...well I want to rescue naruto of course" I say.

Sasuke says "i knew you would say that but I mean why do you like naruto anyways I mean you know he likes sakura yet you still are always there for him whats so great about naruto?".

I say "well I to be honest I really don't know why I like naruto I know he likes Sakura but he is just like my inspiration he is just like a rolemodel thats all I think I don't like naruto I just like his ninja way and that is my ninja way to".

Sasuke says "whatever hinata I am still pist about that slap earlier".

I say "well you deserve it for acting all perverted".

Sasuke says "well I was speaking the truth you know".

I just blush and said "come on lets go rescue naruto" and so me and sasuke pack up and went off our way to go rescue the number one hyperactive nuckleheaded ninja know as Naruto Uzumaki.

AHH!!!! im done yea!! I am so happy ooo I might update another one for my birthsday which is on sunday hehehe but honestly I hate B-DAY I mean your just 1 year closer to death thats not something to celebrate about lol okay now im just sounding emo hehehe but anyways hope you like it cuz there is more to come honeslty this was gonna be a oneshot but then I just got so many ideas that I decided to drag it on a little bit further this might just have just like 6 chapter or so ^^ but sooner or later im gonna be working on an inuyasha one its a kagomexbankotsu pairing its gonna be awesome plus there is gonna be lemon in the inuyasha one but not in this one cuz I mean hanabi is listening so its not good for her virgin ears XD ooo who wants naruto dead??


End file.
